Sweet Christmas
by ImaginationMai
Summary: Reto navideño por el foro "Retos Fanfiction" La Navidad llega a todas partes, y estos nuevos guerreros legendarios no son la excepción.


**Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.**

**En especial, quería dedicar este fic a Mitzuki-Kazami que me ha apoyado en este ****año X3 **

**A todos Feliz Navidad y que este año haya sido muy bueno y que el siguiente les vaya el triple de mejor que este X3 Probablemente este sea mi ultimo escrito del ****año así que les quería decir todo esto X3 **

**Ahora si, disfruten X3**

* * *

><p>- Wa~ ¡La ciudad entera tiene tanta luz!- exclamó Yu asombrado.<p>

- ¿Y porque yo tenía que cuidarlos a todos?- preguntó Kaito frunciendo el ceño.

- Compartes carga conmigo- le recordó Tsubasa.

- ¡Tu también eres como un niño pequeño!- le reclamo el pelinegro a lo que los demás rieron.

- Lo que yo no entiendo es porque tu, tenias que venir- dijo Taichi sacándole la lengua a Ryuto.

- No es que yo quisiera, nos sacaron de la casa, ¿recuerdas, genio?

**~Flashback~**

- Tendremos preparado todo para las ocho y media, vuelvan mas o menos a esa hora, ¿ok?- dijo Hotaru que traía puesto un mandil y el cabello en una coleta.

- Kaito tu eres el mayor, vigílalos, ¿si? - le pidió Mitzuki que estaba igual que Hotaru.

- ¡También cuídalos, Tsubasa!- gritó Zoe desde la cocina ya que a juzgar por el amargo olor, algo se estaba quemando.

- ¡Ryuto no comas eso!- se oyó el grito de Saeko. - Ve a jugar con tus videojuegos o...¡mira ve con tus primos! ¿Ok?

Y en un segundo los ocho ya estaban fuera de la casa.

**~Fin Flashback~**

- Hace mucho que no venia por aquí- exclamo Hikaru mirando las luces.

- Oh, ¿cuando nosotros los acompañamos?- soltó Kyoya quien enseguida se sonrojó por no haber controlado su comentario.

- ¿Si te acuerdas?- le dijo Tsubasa felizmente.

- Algo...- respondió el agachando la cabeza.

- Antes de que Kaito se amargara- dijo el rubio tratando de romper la tensión que se veía entre los Minamoto.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó el pelinegro también sonrojándose.

Eso provocó una risa de los chicos salvo de cierto castaño que estaba distraído leyendo un anuncio.

- ¡Miren!- dijo Kotaro leyendo- Habrá una especie de festival en un templo cerca de aquí, ¿vamos?- preguntó emocionado.

- ¡Si! ¡Por favor!- dijo Yu poniendo carita de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Kaito se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño. Con su gesto tan tierno, los demás empezaron a apoyar al pequeño y al final Kaito terminó cediendo.

* * *

><p>- Tal vez no fue buena idea enviarlos solos a la ciudad- dijo Yuzuki algo preocupada.<p>

- Kaito y Tsubasa los cuidaran- le respondió Lin aunque más bien era para calmarse a ella.

- ¿Alguien más se siente culpable?- preguntó Saeko.

- Si- afirmaron las demás.

-¿Que se supone que están haciendo los hombres?- preguntó Mitzuki algo molesta.

- Prácticamente...nada- respondió Zoe.

- ¡Takuya!- gritó Hotaru mientras mezclaba ingredientes en un tazón.

El castaño tardo unos segundo en aparecer.

- ¿Que pasa?

- ¿Podrías ir a buscar a los chicos?- le dijo dulcemente.

- Ah...claro- le respondió algo nervioso.

- ¿Tienes algo mas importante que hacer?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

- N-No, nada- respondió para ir corriendo por las llaves.

- Hombres- musitaron las demás.

* * *

><p>- Lo malo de los digivice es que ahora se quedaron sin celulares- murmuro Takuya mientras buscaba a los ocho chicos por todos lados.<p>

- La malo- corrigió Kouji- Es que me arrastraste contigo.

- También tenemos que buscar a tus hijos- le recordó el castaño de mal humor.

- Yo confío en que Kaito y Tsubasa tienen todo bajo control pero...Mitzuki es algo sobre protectora a veces.- suspiro el pelinegro.

- Yo diría que todas son así- le respondió recordando como es que termino allí.

- Un minuto...-dijo Kouji enfocando los ojos.- ¿Que no es Ryuto?

Takuya también miro en esa dirección, en efecto, el chico estaba allí deambulando buscando a alguien. El castaño sintió que el alma le bajaba a los pies, si su hermano o Saeko se enteraban que su hijo andaba solo por la calle lo matarían, aparte de que si Ryuto estaba perdido, ¿qué le aseguraba que Taichi o los demás chicos no lo estaban?

Ambos adultos corrieron hasta allá, Ryuto se dio cuenta de su presencia y los saludo con toda la normalidad del mundo.

-¿Porque estas solo?- preguntó Kouji.

- Pues...solo se que oí algo de Yu y después Taichi salió corriendo, Kyoya lo siguió, Kaito lo regaño, Hikaru fue tras Kotaro que se había seguido de largo y Tsubasa corrió tras ella y pues me quede solo. - explicó el chico.

Ambos mayores lo analizaron, realmente era un revoltijo lo que acababa de decir pero si le hilabas todo. Yu estaba perdido, Taichi lo busco, Kyoya lo iba a seguir pero al parecer no lo hizo por Kaito, Kotaro probablemente también estaba perdido y Hikaru pronto lo estaría si Tsubasa no la encontraba. Se alarmaron.

Ryuto se quedo con Takuya y Kouji fue solo a buscarlos, los primeros dos recorrían el lugar desde fuera y Kouji se aventuraba entre toda la gente para ver si los encontraba.

- ¡Taichi! ¡Tsubasa! ¡Kyoya!

- ¿Ese era Yu?- preguntó Takuya a Ryuto, el otro alzo los hombros.

Se dirigían al lugar de dónde provenía la voz, allí el castaño estaba sobre una banca tratando de encontrar a los otros.

- Gracias a dios...- suspiro el mayor cuando lo tuvo allí- ¿Y Taichi, Kyoya, Kaito y los demás?

- No lo se, los estaba buscando pero no veo nada.- respondió Yu bajándose de la banca.

- ¡Yu!

De entre toda la gente salió Taichi medio agitado por la carrera y asfixiado por la gente.

-¿¡Que demonios?! ¡Te dije que no te separaras!- los castaños parecían padre e hijo, Takuya alzo una ceja ante la aparente madurez de su hijo- Ah..hola papá...Y si te digo que no lo hagas es por esto y...¡Papá!

- Hasta que te das cuenta- le dijo Takuya revolviéndole el cabello.- ¿Ya terminaste de actuar como el padre de Yu? Todavía tenemos que encontrar a los demás.

-¿También se separaron? Los golpeare a todos cuando los encuentre.

- No creo que puedas, técnicamente tu también te separaste- le dijo Ryuto.

- Tu si te hubieras perdido- murmuro Taichi.

-¡Idiota!

- Alguno de los Minamoto - dijeron ambos Kanbara y después rieron.

Siguieron los gritos y unos metros más adelante vieron a Kyoya y Kaito discutir, al parecer ni los notaron porque seguían gritándose cosas inentendibles por todo el ruido.

Cuando estaban decidiendo interrumpir su discusión Kouji apareció desde detrás de ellos y se lanzó a abrazar a sus hijos.

- Par de idiotas- murmuro todavia abrazándolos.

Ambos se sonrojaron por la vergüenza de que su padre los abrazara y también por el enojo de que les dijeran idiotas.

- ¿Están bien? ¿Les paso algo?- preguntó su padre ya dejándolos.

- Y luego dice que Mitzuki es la sobreprotectora- murmuro Takuya.

- Ahora si, ¿donde están Kotaro y sus primos? - preguntó de nuevo Kouji.

-Pues vi que Hikaru iba persiguiendo a Kotaro y Tsubasa la detuvo, no se en donde estén ahora.

- Que bueno que Kouichi no vino, me hubiera matado por esto, tenemos que encontrarlos y rápido. - dijo Kouji.

Así los chicos, Kouji y Takuya se metieron entre toda la gente en un intento de encontrar a Kotaro,Tsubasa y Hikaru.

Cuando se dieron por vencidos e iban a avisar públicamente que los encontrarán los chicos estaban esperándolos al pie de las escaleras del templo.

- ¡Llevamos buscándolos media hora!- les dijo Takuya.

- Pues yo recuerdo que Taichi dijo que si nos separábamos nos viéramos aquí- explica Hikaru cruzándose de brazos.

Todos voltearon a ver al castaño que empezó a reír nerviosamente.

- Jeje, lo bueno es que ya estamos todos...seria mejor irnos, mira ya son las ocho y media deberíamos irnos deben de estar esperándonos- dijo y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

* * *

><p>- ¿Esto es necesario?- gruño Ryuto.<p>

- Por primera vez lo apoyo, me estoy muriendo de hambre- exclamo Taichi.

- Ustedes son los que llegaron tarde, no se quejen- dijo Hotaru peinando por milésima vez a Taichi que se negaba a quitarse su gorra desacomodando todo lo que su madre hacia por peinarlo.

- No es nuestra culpa que todos se hayan perdi- empezó Kotaro pero Tsubasa le tapo la boca rápidamente y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

- "No deben de saberlo"- le dijo el rubio con la mirada.

El castaño rodó los ojos y se quito la mano de Tsubasa de encima.

Los chicos estaban en fila, sus padres detrás de cada uno de sus hijos y Yuzuki era la única que todavía no estaba formada pues estaba revisando que la cámara no se moviera.

- ¡Corran! ¡Ya! ¡10 segundos!- gritó cuando empezó a parpadear, corrió rápidamente y se puso a lado de Tommy.

Los chicos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo por no fruncir el ceño por su hambre y lograron formar una sonrisa.

¡Click! La foto estaba lista.

Todos se fueron tras la cámara para poder ver la foto pero solo los adultos la vieron porque casi en seguida apagaron la cámara y se fueron a traer la comida, lo cual en parte era buena noticia para los otros.

Los chicos se sentaron y vieron como poco a poco la mesa era llenada de diferentes platillos. Y al juzgar por su apariencia, Zoe había logrado salvar su comida a tiempo, después de todo que los sacaran a patadas de la casa tuvo sus ventajas.

Las pláticas no tardaron en llenar el ambiente mientras que todos platicaban alegremente.

Y aunque las peleas entre Taichi y Ryuto también se hacían presentes, el ambiente navideño estaba allí. Así todos alegres y contentos pasaron su Navidad, _juntos_.


End file.
